


To Woo a girl

by C_N_DAVIS



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Love Reylo, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reylo is canon, Romance, Starbucks, lame jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_N_DAVIS/pseuds/C_N_DAVIS
Summary: BEN  falls for a girl in Starbucks and he got a little help from his father and her friends... but communication problem occurs.A playscript set in a Starbucks AU





	To Woo a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta Reader @queenblackbetha !!!!!! LOVE YA!!!!

For #Reyloiscanon and the Reylo Authology

_**To Woo a Girl** _

**_BEN  falls for a girl in Starbucks and he got a little help from his father and her friend...but communication problems occurs_ **

 

**_Pairing:_ ** _ Reylo, stormpilot _

**_Rating_ ** _ :K+ /T /G (Ideally audiences above 12 years old) _

 

**_Characters_ **

_ BEN (Solo) … a teenager who tries to woo REY with the help of HAN , POE and FINN.  _

_ REY (Kenobi)...a smart girl who figured out that BEN  likes her in a matter of seconds, POE’s best friend _

_ HAN (Solo)...a middle-aged retired cop who loves his son, BEN  more than anything.  _

_ POE(Skywalker-Dameron) :An old friend of REY who cares deeply for her. He works as a barista in Starbucks with his husband .  _

_ FINN(Skywalker-Dameron)POE’s husband. A barista in Starbucks.  _

 

**Scene setting: A quiet Starbucks**

_ (POE and FINN are making coffee behind the counter while REY is sitting at a table, drinking her coffee. HAN and BEN  enters.)  _

POE: Good morning! 

HAN:  A venti caramel latte with black coffee instead of espresso, two pumps of caramel, three spoon of chocolate powder,three pumps of vanilla ice cream, potato chips, and one pump of amaretto.

_ (BEN  coughs and stares at HAN because he was not supposed to drink coffee)  _

HAN:  Um...I think I will have...um...um...Full-leaf brewed tea...tall. 

POE: Sure! How about ya sir?

BEN : Venti caramel latte with black coffee instead of espresso, two pumps of caramel, three spoon of greek yogurt,three spoon of chocolate powder,three pumps of vanilla ice cream, potato chips, and one pump of amaretto. 

POE: Quite a challenge. I like it...what are your names? 

HAN:   I am Han Solo.

BEN:    I am Ben Solo. 

_ (BEN  noticing REY.)  _

BEN : Who is that girl?

POE: Oh, she is my best friend, Rey. 

BEN :  Interesting name...R

POE: R-E-Y. 

BEN : Is she- 

POE: Yeah she is single. 

BEN : How did you know what am I going to ask?

POE: Cause you’re not the first one. 

_ (After they get their drink, HAN encourages BEN  and the shy boy approaches REY)  _

BEN : Is-

REY: This seat is not taken. 

_ (Pause, and BEN  sits down ) _

BEN : How did-

REY: Ben  right?

BEN :  Yeah...how did you know???

REY:    I have ears dummy. 

_ (BEN looks at HAN and HAN do some gesture to guide BEN  what to do next) _

BEN:   I have good news for you. 

REY:   What? 

BEN :  I am single. 

REY:   Well, better news when compared to tax increase. 

_ (Awkward moment. Rey takes a look at Ben and she figures out that she is head over heels for him- but it wouldn’t hurt less to tease him. )  _

BEN :  Let me tell you a joke...Can kangaroo jump higher than a house?

REY:   No. 

BEN _ (mumbles) _ : Of course, a house doesn’t jump at all.

_ (REY wants to giggle but display no reaction)  _

POE: Oh...look at the girl’s cheeks, as red as an apple…

REY: Shut up! 

BEN :  How do you make holy water-

REY:   You boil the hell out of it. 

BEN:   Well, My grandpa started walking five miles a day when he was 60. Now he's 97 years old and we have no idea where the hell he is.

( _ HAN laughs loudly. All stare at him. POE does some hand gestures to teach BEN what to say in order to get his friend’s heart:You are everything that I have been searching for.)  _

BEN : _ (To REY) _ Actually... Are you Goog-

REY:   Nope. 

_ (pause) _

BEN:  Cause you’ve got everything I’ve been searching for.

_ (BEN  looks at HAN again for help. POE pulls REY to one side. HAN and BEN freezes)  _

_ (Spotlight on POE, FINN AND REY) _

FINN:    Finally you fell for a human-

REY:      I am not falling for him! 

POE:      Which means you are girl. _ (Sings the melody of “I WON’T SAY I’M IN LOVE” and REY covers his mouth, FINN joins in with the melody of “KISS THE GIRL. REY  covers FINN’S mouth too and she is clearly embarrassed) _

_ (REY, POE and FINN freezes, BEN and POE unfreeze)  _

_ (Spotlight on HAN and BEN)  _

HAN _(Whispering)_ _:_ Compliment her! Make her feel she is the luckiest girl!

BEN:    HOW?!

HAN:    Say that her eyes are beautiful! 

BEN:    After that? 

HAN:    Keep compliment her! 

BEN:     And?!

HAN:     Show her… how strong you are! 

BEN:     Oh...

_ (All unfreeze and REY comes back)  _

_ (World lights on)  _

REY: Um...Ben? 

_ (Ben takes off his shirt and turns to Rey.)  _

BEN: Like what you see? I am strong for you. 

REY: Yyyyye- I mean **_No!_**  Get...your T-shirt on! 

_ (POE teases REY as BEN puts on his shirt. BEN sits down and looks at HAN for cue lines. )  _

_ (HAN gave Ben hand gestures)  _

BEN: _ (To REY) _ Actually, I think...you...you...you...have eyes. 

_ (HAN slams his head in his Hands)  _

REY: Did your dad take 30 years to get your mom to date him? 

BEN : Um...I think so.

_ (FINN and POE do some hand gestures to BEN to guide him : My heart beats faster when you smile. )  _   
  


BEN:  I am pressing charges against you for murdering me… because you stole my heart. 

 

_ (HAN and POE and FINN do some hand gestures to BEN  to guide him : You look like an angel.)  _

BEN :  You are my religion. I would die for you.

FINN _ (Whispering) _ :Oh my god, someone save him. 

_ (The Damerons try it again : There are sparks in your eyes.) _

 

BEN:   Your parents are thieves -because they stole all the stars in the sky and put them in your eyes.

 

REY: Did you even know what you are saying? Do you actually know how to flatter a girl? 

_ (Pause, POE comes over and whisper in BEN ’s ear.)  _

REY: Stop being a matchmaker Poe. 

POE: I am not! 

BEN : You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on; you’re the love of my life, you’re my one and only, you’re my everything.

(FINN reacts to BEN and POE's line. He grabbed a starbucks cup and wrote BEN's line on it.) 

REY:  Seriously? We only met for less than 5 minutes.

BEN  _ (Mumbles) _ :Oh yeah...

(FINN hands the cup to BEN.) 

FINN: This is your favorite drink. 

BEN : Oh.( _Read from the cup and pretending he is not)_ Because you are so captivating I cannot even form a sentence and I absolutely don’t know what the hell am I saying. 

HAN /POE/FINN _ (whisper) _ : YES! 

REY:  Well, thank you?

BEN  _ (Standing up and extend his hand) _ : Will you take this as we go for a walk? 

REY: I am fully capable of walking without you holding my hand.

_ (POE and HAN and FINN lets out a frustrated sound and moves to the couple.)  _

POE/HAN/FINN:  FOR THE LOVE OF HOLY SHHHHHH-SUGAR CHOCOLATE MUFFINS **_BEN  LIKES YOU!_**

REY: Of course I know and you three are giving him lines and being a matchmaker! _(pause)_ But he is kinda...cute.  So yeah, I will go out with you. 

_ (They hold hands stood there) _

REY: Now what?

BEN : What now? 

_ (Awkward pause)  _

BEN: Honestly I didn’t think you will accept it so I didn’t think this far ahead. 

_ (POE choked on food and drops his drink while HAN slams his head on the table.REY reacts)  _

_ (BLACKOUT) _

**_END_ **


End file.
